1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of accessories for trucks or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of toggle switches lever extensions used in commercial trucks or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toggle switch lever extensions are widely used in commercial trucks and the like. Existing toggle lever extensions are generally constructed mainly for the purpose of extending the length of toggle switch levers. However, one of the disadvantages of prior art toggle switch lever extensions is that they are difficult to locate at night.
It is therefore desirable to have a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of a new and unique vehicle toggle lever extension which is capable of rapidly adapting to different types of toggle switch levers, long enough to be easily reached by the driver or operator of the vehicle, and more importantly, can be illuminated and hence visible at night.
The present invention is an illuminative lighting mechanism for vehicle toggle switch lever extensions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle toggle switch lever extension that can be illuminated for good visibility at night.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle toggle switch lever extension with an illuminative lighting mechanism that can be switched on or off depending on the visibility condition.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an illuminative lighting mechanism for vehicle toggle switch lever extensions with an on/off push-button that moves in a direction that is independent of the directions of the toggle switch lever movement so that the operation of switching on/off the illuminative lighting mechanism of the toggle switch lever extension will not cause the toggle switch itself being switched.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a vehicle toggle switch lever extension with an illuminative lighting mechanism that is powered by self-contained internal batteries.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an illuminative lighting mechanism for vehicle toggle switch lever extensions where the decorative lens, light bulb and batteries can all be quickly and easily exchanged or replaced.
Described generally, the present invention is a toggle switch lever extension for use in conjunction with a toggle switch lever. The toggle switch lever extension includes a generally elongated main body having a top end and a bottom end, the main body being hollow at least at an upper portion proximate to and accessible from its top end for housing a self-contained unit of an illuminative lighting mechanism, and also at a lower portion proximate to and accessible from its bottom end for receiving the toggle switch lever to extend the length of the toggle switch lever so that it can be more easily reached. The toggle switch lever extension also includes a cap fastened to the top end of the main body.
The illuminative lighting mechanism of the toggle switch lever extension includes the self-contained unit and a coil spring. The self-contained unit includes a lens, a small lamp, at least one battery and a push-button switch assembled in an electrically connected and operative fashion such that the small lamp is powered by the at least one battery and can be switched on or off by the push-button switch.
The coil spring of the illuminative lighting mechanism is placed inside the main body under the self-contained unit for biasing the self-contained unit upwardly, such that a top illuminative surface of the lens extends through a top opening of the cap, and that the push-button switch is in a normally disengaged condition.
The illuminative lighting mechanism can be switched on or off by depressing the top illuminative surface of the lens to cause the self-contained unit to move downwardly such that the push-button switch is engaged to switch the small lamp on or off, where such downward motion for switching the illuminative lighting mechanism on or off does not interfere with normal operation of the toggle switch lever.
The present invention illuminative lighting mechanism for vehicle toggle switch lever extensions has many unique features and important advantages. It provides good visibility for a toggle switch lever at night. It can also be on or off whenever desirable and will not interfere with the switching movement of the toggle switch lever.
In addition, the present invention illuminative lighting mechanism is self-powered by internal batteries, and the decorative lens, light bulb and batteries of the illuminative lighting mechanism can all be quickly and easily exchanged or replaced.
Moreover, the vehicle toggle switch lever extensions incorporating the present invention illuminative lighting mechanism can be used interchangeably on many vehicle toggle switch lever.
Further novel features and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, discussion and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the drawings.